fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Magala
|weaknesses = |creator = Master Ceadeus 27}} Guild Description The Silver Magala is a rare and unique mutation of the Gore Magala that causes it to grow into a Silver form, rather than its golden mature form. Nothing is known of this other than its name, for no reports have returned of it by any living man. Description The Silver Magala is renowned for its colour and attack patterns, which employ tactics from the Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala, and new attacks. It lives exclusively in sheltered, dry climates, like the Gathar Dale that it was found in in The Art of the Hunt Season 2. Biology of Silver Magala The is unique biologically because it is a mutation, rather than an error, of molting, unlike the other Gore Magala subspecies. This mutation causes the skin to harden at an abnormally fast rate after molting has begun, and usually causes wounds such as surface tears on the new skin. However, if left uninterrupted, the old skin will eventually fall off and the creature can resume a normal, but slightly shortened, life. However, if it is interrupted or traumatized at any point in the molting process, the new skin will become weak and expand while the old skin will gather itself inwards, fusing the two together. The outer skin will then die, but the chemicals inside (white phosphorus, which creates the white sheen, and O2 from air pockets inside) continue to react with the chemicals supplied by the old skin as well as pigments therein, creating a shining white facade with an otherworldly greenish-white light. The skin of the Silver Magala never heals or removes itself; during the reaction, heat causes minerals in both the new and old scales to melt together and fuses the old skin to the new, creating a hard armor layer. However, hard attacks may knock loose the old skin from the new, allowing the now-soft new skin to be pierced. This will allow hunters to attack the monster directly and reduce the sharpness required to pierce its skin. Battle Method Attacking the Silver Magala requires no small amount of courage and a very great amount of constitution. One must first break off vital parts of the shell before attacking the soft undersides, which will finally allow one to damage it enough to kill it. Begin by attacking the legs. This will weaken them and cause it to lean slightly down, allowing the hunter to begin attacking the head. While focusing on the front legs and head, begin to attack the wings. The break pattern is as follows, for body parts as listed: Legs # Claws # Skin armor # Raw flesh Head # Feelers (permanently out) # Head skin armor # Scarred flesh Body # Chest # Underskin # Sides Wings # Wing webbing # Claws Tail # Tail armor # Tail severance Attacks Signature attack: Aerial Strike In this attack, the Silver Magala will fly backwards, into the air, and will fly for a few minutes while analyzing the battlefield. After it circles at least once, it will then target the most powerful hunter in the area (targeted in-game by use of an algorithm which adds a hunter's weapon attack strength, HR, health, Stamina, and number of Potions and then compares it to the others in the quest, taking thus the hunter with the highest ranking) and leap upon them, smashing into the ground with its front legs upon the hunter. This attack deals very heavy damage and will reduce the hunter's stamina by half. Unique Attack Patterns Incorporating a central element of MHANA, the Silver Magala may utilize a set of basic attack maneuvers meshed into combinations numbered by the hundreds. These eight basic attack maneuvers are: # Tail slash # Hip check # Headbutt # Claw swipe # Wing swipe # Pounce # Roar (no damage) # Spit Frenzy =Equipment= Silver Magala armor tends to have very average defense stats, but very high elemental resistances. Their skills are several and powerful. Armor sets in the Silver Magala series all have plenty of slots - usually two apiece. Armor Blademaster Chrome Helm * Defense: 25 (maximum 50) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Stun +2 * Description: A helmet with a sheen so bright that all those who look upon it are smote with a blinding light. Chrome Gauntlets * Defense: 25 (maximum 50) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Stun +2 * Description: With these gauntlets, you will find yourself experiencing heightened senses, a heightened pain threshold, and a quick-healing body. Chrome Chestplate * Defense: 25 (maximum 50) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Stun +2 * Description: The dragons of old, seeing a man who wore these plates upon him, would have turned away in disgust and terror. Chrome Belt * Defense: 25 (maximum 50) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Stun +2 * Description: A belt that loops around the waist and protects one's more sensitive parts from all - be it fire, water, or an unpleasant combination of the two. Chrome Greaves * Defense: 25 (maximum 50) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Stun +2 * Description: These pants, a combination of chainmail and carefully-inserted plate, brings to mind the mutation from which they are built. The person who wears them is fast and cunning. Gunner Prime Gleam * Defense: 15 (maximum 30) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Elem. Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Deadeye +4 * Description: Made of the crest of a very old Silver Magala, this macabre helm can fend off even mutated demons. Armature Gleam * Defense: 15 (maximum 30) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Elem. Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Deadeye +4 * Description: With these guarding your arms and hands, the wearer feels both uncannily agile and uniquely strong. Uses a unique technology in the joints to keep aim as steady as possible - and will even lock in place for heavy shots. Protective Gleam * Defense: 15 (maximum 30) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Elem. Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Deadeye +2 * Description: A set of chest scales carven one-by-one from a Silver Magala shell. Expensive, true, but a small price to pay for armor that can both deflect elements and look stylish. Satchel Gleam * Defense: 15 (maximum 30) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Elem. Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Deadeye +1 * Description: A belt worn almost like a sash and tied around both the hip and the leg. Contains multiple ammunitions bags, and can be untied and used as a normal rope. Chaparral Gleam * Defense: 15 (maximum 30) * Slots: OO * Skills: ** Attack Up +2 ** Elem. Defense Up +2 ** Health +4 ** Deadeye +4 * Description: A set of unique chaparral pants made of bent and hewn scales, and sewn into black leather taken from the uncovered belly of the Silver Magala. Features a solid framework on either side, and can lock in place to brace one'self against strong firing. Weapons Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Frenzy Virus Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster